bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble Coping With A New Student! Will Shiro Survive?
It was a brand new day at Shino Academy. Intructor Satonaka was outside waiting for a new transfer student while the others were off on their assignments. "I wonder what kind of kid this is to think he could enroll here after the initial introduction ceremonies? And why out of everyone here why did I get stuck with teaching him? I sense a bad aura about this." Shirosuke sighed. Yuuhei was walking towards his classroom. He walked pass the teacher and into an empty seat behind. "Start it already. I woke up early just to get here on time." "Brat! Do you know any sense of respect? Introduce yourself to your superiors" "I'm in big trouble, because I don't feel like." Yuuhei said, "Oh, who am I joking? Sōsuke Yuuhei. Nice to meet all of you. Looks like I can't really act like a rebel well." he said, standing up. He then noticed many of the girls looking at him. Instructor Satonaka walked over tapping Yuuhei on the head. "Are you ok? There's no one in here except you and me since everyone is off doing assignments. So who are you talking to?" "Oh, Sorry, I forgot to tell my friend to turn off the illusion." Yuuhei said, "So, what's the assignment?" "Well for them its a bit of a war simulation going on. I had myself 'copied' to participate with them. But for you I have something else in mind. I think you deserve a bit more of a special training session. Care to join me?" Shirosuke laughed before taking off his jacket "Hmm? I'm usually game for anything fun." Yuuhei said, with a huge smile. He released his reiatsu and asked, "So, what is it?" "Well allow me to get my assistant. I want me and her to play a bit of a game with you. You don't mind one more player do you?" "The more the merrier." He said, still smiling. He took out his Tekko from his sleeves, ready to fight. Shirosuke laughed "Confident brat aren't we? Don't blame me if you get too injured. We'll try to take it easy. Medaka! Come in." A blonde haired woman walked in with a frightening grin "This is the one? Nice to meet you. I'm Medaka Hagane." Yuuhei looked at the woman, "Sōsuke Yuuhei, Nice to meet you." he said as he smiled, not caring about the grin. "Trust me, it's easy to injure me." he said, still with a smile. "Shall we begin? Medaka if you would." Shirosuke said as he grabbed the two and shunpo'd out the window into the courtyard. "Mold, Nindohero!" Medaka's zanpakuto transformed into a ball of clay which she quickly formed a chain out of. "I'm startng now. Hope you're ready." Medaka laughed as she swung her chain at Yuuhei. Yuuhei looked at the chain and used his sword to try and block it. However, he got cut on the face by it. He scratched his head and laughed. He charged up to Medaka, enhancing his Tekko with his reiatsu. Using close range combat, he continuously did the action of punching with his Tekko wielded. Shirosuke watched as Medaka was pounded on by his new student. Medaka reformed the chain into a bladed sheild in an attempt to block the punches after taking numerous blows in quick succession. "Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Medaka then knocked him back before throwing pieces of clay between the two of them. She laughed as she watched the boy waiting for his next move. "Hmph." Yuuhei said as he charged reiatsu into his hand and donned his hollow mask. "Cero." he said as a black cero starting charging. Instead of aiming it at Medaka, he aimed it at Shirosuke. "This is supposed to be two on one right?" he said with a grin. Shirosuke smiled as shunpo'd behind Yuuhei. "Now now. Don't be so hasty. I was just trying to see what you were capable of. Do you expect me to get involved just yet?" He leaned back kicking Yuuhei foward into a tree "Now pay attention to the opponent in front of you." Medaka was spinning toward Yuuhei with her axe she created using shunpo to increase her velocity. "As if I'll let you!" Yuuhei shunpo'd away, far far away from Medaka. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Byōki Ni Naru, Uirusudorīmu" His Tekko started glowing in a shade of red. "Average?" he sighed. "Dengunetsu." Yuuhei uttered under his breath as shapes starting forming. 10, 20, 30. All of them went to Medaka. Yuuhei was determined to win. The Medaka in front of Yuuhei melted away. "Wow. Do you think we would treat you without caution?" The real Medaka launched an arrow at Yuuhei's throat. Shirosuke looked over at Medaka and smiled "Bypass All Limits, Banbutsu!" The instructor charged behind Yuuhei dragging his blade along the ground bringing the sand to life in a serpent like shape. "Go!" The sand serpent surged toward Yuuhei's side, he was surrounded as everyone waited pondered his next move. "Hmph." Yuuhei anticipated the move and said, "Sekizui Porio" More shapes formed and hit Medaka and Shirosuke. After that, he charged a Cero at the Sand Serpent and another at Medaka. He moved away to dodge Medaka's arrow. Luckily, he dodged it just in time. One second later and an arrow would be piercing his throat. Shirosuke and Medaka stopped feeling the effects of his technique. "Poison type huh? Medaka you know what to do." Shirosuke smiled. "Well after this." Shirosuke snapped his finger causing a sand serpent to reform attacking Yuuhei with the same force as his cero before turning back into dust. Medaka looked at where Yuuhei was standing and chuckled "Nenshō!" '''The clay around Yuuhei's feet exploded catching him in the blast. Medaka then started forming a dragon out of clay just in case Yuuhei made it out the blast. "I didn't expect some shinigami to defeat me." Yuuhei said as he emerged out as a different person, completely unharmed. "Time to go full force!" He said as he released his bankai, "Bankai, '''Yamai wa, Chikyū o Torimaku." he said calmly. He started to have red glow around him and it was huge. "I'll give you the best funeral." he fired multiple Gran Ray Cero, knowing that it wasn't possible for the two to dodge all of them. Plus, he used Ōnetsubyō with his reiatsu. "Medaka get behind me! Bankai!" Shirosuke crawled onto the dragon with Medaka behind him. He sliced dragon bringing it to life before slashing the ceros causing them to seperate into particles. The dragon tried to take flight but its wings were damaged due to the other ceros and Medaka not beong able to properly focus due to the polio affecting her much more than Shirosuke. Yuuhei laughed as he shunpo'd behind Shirosuke and stabbed him. He then tried to charge a Gran Ray Cero, suddenly falling to the ground as he used too much Reiatsu altogether in Sekizui Porio and Onetsubyo. Medaka laughed "Still a brat after all I see. Everyone knows you can't go around using Gran Rey Cero as you please." Medaka started to recover from the polio "Heh. I'm bored of you now. I prefer students with a bit more respect and a bettle handle on their abilities. What kind of child comes in thinking that their bankai was battle ready? Oh well...Autobureiku!" Medaka create a massive amount of miniscule clay bombs. Shirosuke smiled as he grabbed onto Yuuhei as he fell. "That attack really hurt you brat. I had to slice my clothes up to make a living bandage to seal the wound. Looks like you are going to feel some pain to make up for it." "I can still..." Yuuhei said as he tried to stand up, only falling back down on the ground. "Since when was I so useless?" Yuuhei questioned himself. Medaka released the miniscule the bombs toward Yuuhei detonating a few as Shirosuke let go of his pupil; leaving Yuuhei iin the epicenter of the attack. Somehow, Yuuhei survived. He was trying to treat himself using the first aid kit in his bag but couldn't as his hands were shaking out of fear. He was suddenly inside his inner world, his inner hollow laughing loudly at him. "You call yourself the descendant of Aizen?" his hollow laughed, "Even my baby brother could've done better. Tell ya what, gimme control over yourself and I'll make you stronger." Yuuhei was going crazy, he didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Medaka walked over to Yuuhei "Get a hold of yourself. You are a student under Shirosuke Satonaka. Stop taking your mind off of the battle!" Shirosuke watched on as he started sliding his blade along the trees in preparation. Yuuhei's hollow was almost in full control of Yuuhei. "I am... the descendant of Aizen.. I need no hollow to support me." Yuuhei said, trying to gain back control, however, he was too weak to do anything. His hollow started going crazy. He started shouting, "Saku, Raigā no Ken!". He suddenly changed into having armor and his hair all red. Not knowing what he is and what he looked like now, Yuuhei just gave up and let his hollow take over. "Heh. Still a kid after all." Shirosuke smiled as he sent the trees to ensnare Hollow Yuuhei. "Calm down. You have to fight it back into submission." He turned to look at his lieutenant "Medaka! Chains now!" "Uh yessir!" She started molding piles of chains out of her zanpakuto still in shock of seeing a hollow take over for the first time. Yuuhei heard his teacher's words and tried to fight back, however, his hollow was completely in control of his body. The hollow started shooting random ceros at different places. Yuuhei tried to stop 'himself' from shooting those ceros but couldn't. His resolve suddenly lit up, "I would... bring dad back... I can't... lose to a stupid HOLLOW!" he was in control of his body once again. Feeling great to be back, he massaged his body, forgetting the chains on him. Shirosuke and Medaka both looked over him "Are you okay? Everything in order? Is that you in control?" Yuuhei laughed as he scratched his head, "Yeah. It's me alright." Still laughing, he sheathed his sword. "That was a good fight Yuuhei. A bit scattered but still a good fight. If you got a better grasp on your abilities I'm sure you would be a force to be reckoned with." Shirosuke smiled at Yuuhei and Medaka "But that's why your at the academy...to get better and stronger. Would you like to join my squad?" "Your squad is the 9th Division right? I love to follow in your footsteps, sensei." This was the first time Yuuhei called someone a sensei besides his father. Medaka and Shirosuke both extended their hands to Yuuhei as they spoke in unison smiling "Welcome to Squad 9, 5th seat Yuuhei!" Shirosuke pointed to Medaka "She is now your lieuteneant. Treat her with the utmost courtesy as you possibly can." "And I take it that you are my Captain?" Yuuhei said jokingly. "I'll fight you again when I'm stronger, captain." "Then welcome! Let's make this a good one." Shirosuke smiled as we waved at Medaka "Well let's be off to check on the war battle with the others. You'll be fine at the academy I hope. Have a look around if you want." The two in front of him suddenly dispersed into the air revealing that they were clones. Yuuhei looked around for shinigami, then opened a Garganta when no one was looking. He stepped into it, going into Hueco Mundo.